Genderbend Despair
by PrismRain13
Summary: Three shot request from Shinrai Atsune. Pairing up fem! Makoto Naegi with Byakuya Togami, Male! Junko Enoshima and male! Kyoko Kirigiri. The mastermind of the game reveals himself to the remaining students. Mako agrees to stay behind with Jun in order to set the others free but the torture is so much worse than before. Will Byakuya and Kyou be able to save her? Will she recover?
1. Despair King

**Hi there you guys! Prism here with a three shot request from Shiranai Atsune. Yes! I finally get to write some stuff for the Danganronpa series! For this fic we'll be going through different pairings for Fem! Makoto Naegi. Hope you guys enjoy! I own nothing other than this little oneshot.**

 ** _Despair King: Male! Junko X Fem! Makoto_**

Mako Naegi, the Ultimate Lucky Student didn't want to be right but the evidence didn't lie. They really had all once been friends and classmates at Hope's Peak Acadamey. They had been killing of not total strangers but their friends. And the one behind the terrifying Monokuma was none other than the even more so terrifying Jun Enoshima. One they thought had been one of the first victims of the killing game.

Jun was a handsome boy with soft golden blonde hair and striking blue eyes that were dark and twisted with madness and despair.

"You are indeed correct. Congratulations. Yes, it was me all along." Jun chuckled in a fake British accent as he pulled out a king's crown and placed it on top his head. "Muko Ikusaba and I were two sides of the same coin. We were twins, you see."

Kyou Kirigiri, the once stoic Ultimate Detective couldn't help but gasp in shock. "That's it!" He exclaimed. "The Ultimate Despairs!"

"The brilliant, handsome younger brother and the slobby, older brother stupid enough to join a mercenary group." Jun spat as he took the crown off his head and violently tossed it to a dark side of the courtroom. "So guess which one I was!" He cackled in a laugh that sounded like an absolute madman flooded with total despair. It was a laugh that sent chills down the spines of the surviving students. This was the man who stood behind the scenes, puppeteerd Monokuma and forced them to kill each other. He excecuted others and enjoyed every second of it.

Jun then moved to explain how he had his twin brother, Muko Ikusaba take his place while he stayed behind the scenes. He talked about killing his own brother with an insane smile on his face. He told them how he infected the world with despair and let it fall to ruin. He laughed when he told them about spending time together, two years as classmates but then whiped their memories so they could participate in the school life of mutual killing.

Yauhiro Hagakure, the Ultimate Clairvoyant got down to his knees and started praying. He was trembling with uncontrollable fear in Jun's presence.

"Okay, okay we get it! You're all powerful! Praise to you!" Hiro cowered as he bowed down to Jun. "Can you let us go now? Please?"

Jun laughed and smirked down at the grovelling Hiro. "Let you go? Now why would I do that?" He smirked as he held a Monokuma plushie in front of him and started talking in the sadistic bear's voice. "The fun of the last trail's just getting started! Upupupu!"

Toko Fukawa, the Ultimate Writing Prodigy cringed in nervousness and started biting her nails. "W-what do you mean by that?"

"You all have one final choice to make, my dears." Jun stated as he replaced the Monokuma plushie with a pair of glasses. "Either you will all become my toys in exchange for security from the horrible outside world or give me little Mako Naegi and I'll let you all go."

"M-me?" Mako asked with fear in her voice.

Byakuya Togami, the Ultimate Affluent Progeny slammed his fists down on his podium. "What is this nonsense?! what happened to giving yourself up to execution?!"

Jun released a yawn. "I got bored of executions. Torture sounds much more fun and despairful." His personality switched again as he started to drool with excitement.

Aoi Asahina, the Ultimate Swimming Pro looked filled with worry. "Why do you want us to give up Mako?" She asked, fearful of the awnser.

"Oh, I've had a thing for her for awhile." Jun purred with his eyes darkly fixed on Mako. "I have to say I'm impressed such a normal girl with no distinct characteristics or talents not only managed to solve most of the murders. Yet I'm irritated such an ordinary girl managed to escape the grasp of one of my special executions. I want to hear the tortured screams of those who interest and irritate me at the same time."

"You can't just change the rules!" Protested Kyou. "You agreed you'd let us _all_ go if we solved the mystery of Hope's Peak Academy!"

Jun's personality changed again, this time, to a cute innocent-looking face with sparkling eyes. "Technically Monokuma said that, silly pretty detective boy! I never promised you dummies anything!"

"This is crazy! Y-you lied to us!" Toko exclaimed.

"I'm the Mastermind, bitch! I can do whatever the fuck I want!" Jun spat as he stuck his tongue out and extended his middle finger. "Just make up your mind already! Clock's ticking and it's time to vote!"

"You really want us to choose between freedom and being your 'toys'?" Hina cringed.

"There's no question!" Hiro exclaimed. "We gotta get away from this creepy place! And from this psychopath!"

Kyou shot the fortune teller a death glare. "No! That's not an option!"

"I-If we leave, then Mako will be left behind..." Toko shivered at the thought.

"We can't do that to her..." Byakuya realized. "Especially after we basically sent her to death during the last trial..."

"You're right..." Hina murmured. "It's selfish of us to save our own skin when Mako's going to suffer alone..."

Hiro shook his head. "Right, at least if we stay Mako won't be alone."

While the survivors of the killing school life mulled over their options, Jun released a yawn of boredom and started flipping through a fashion magazine with himself on the cover.

The room started to spin as the voices of her friends became blended together. So this was it. This was the dark decision that was forced upon them. One after the other she could hear her classmates start to agree to stay behind alongside her so she wouldn't suffer alone. Mako could feel her heart pounding in her chest as more and more of her classmates started to agree. They were all talking about staying behind with her.

 _No!_ Mako thought, on the verge of tears. _I can't let everyone else suffer at the hands of the mastermind. Haven't we all been through enough?! No, there is one way the others can be spared. They don't deserve to be put through any more despair._

"Alright, that's enough debating! I'm bored now so time to vote!" Jun suddenly interrupted the debate by throwing the magazine he was reading across the trial ground and brought out the Monokuma plushie again. "Upupupupu! Let me just remind you all that the vote has to be unanimous or I'll accept the choice with the least amount of votes!" Jun laughed as he held Monokuma tightly against his chest. "What's is gonna be? What's it gonna be?! I'm so excited I can't stand it!"

"That's bullshit!" Kyou snapped, destroying his once stoic demeanour. "You can't just add a stupid rule like that at the last minute!"

No one even noticed how deep in despair Mako looked.

"The mastermind can do whatever the fuck he wants pretty detective boy!" Jun smirked at Kyou. "Now hurry up and vote!"

"Kyou, don't worry." Hina said, trying to hide her own worry. "We all agreed right? There shouldn't be a problem."

"So we're really doin' this?" Hiro asked. "Okay, if it means Mako won't be alone with crazy guy I'll do my best to push through."

"Tick tock. Voting time's almost over." Jun groaned impatiently. "Hurry it up and pull those levers."

With that, each classmate made their vote, completely unaware one of them voted against what the group had decided. Instantly, the mastermind knew the results.

"There we go! All the votes are in!" Jun exclaimed excitedly. "Now for the results! Ta-dah! Looks like most of you voted to all stay behind!"

Hina gulped. "Okay, that's what we agreed right? So let's get on with it."

"Nah ah ah! I said _most_ of you!" Smirked Jun. "The vote wasn't unanimous! One person voted for only Mako to stay behind so looks like she's staying with me after all!" Noises of shock and confusion rang throughout the trial ground among the survivors.

"What?!" Byakuya exclaimed. "But that's not what we agreed on!"

"Who did it?! Who's the traitor who sold out Mako?!" Toko demanded.

Mako shook her head as she spoke for the first time in awhile. "It was me." She murmured, capturing the attention of everyone in the courtroom. "I voted to have only me stay behind."

"What?!" Hiro exclaimed. "Mako why would you do that?!"

"Why would you vote to be left alone with _him_?!" Kyou demanded. "We were all willing to stay behind with you so why?!"

"I can't just take away your chance to be free of this place." Mako explained. "You guys have to go and find the hope you need in the outside world. You don't need to stay behind for me. If there's a chance some of us can go free, I want you to take it. Don't worry about me, I'll survive somehow. Besides, we've already voted and I don't think there'd be a chance to overturn that."

Byakuya shook his head. "Mako Naegi, you're too full of hope for your own good."

"I'm not going to lie. I'm a little relieved." Mumbled Hiro.

"Mako gave us this chance, so we can't let it go to waste." Said Hina

Kyou couldn't stand being apart from Mako any longer so he left his podium, rushed over to her side and embraced her. "We'll come back for you. I promise. Just try to stay string until then." He whispered to the smaller girl.

"I will." Mako whispered back as she returned the hug. "I'll wait for you guys for as long as it takes. I believe in you."

"Okay okay that's enough goodbyes. Now time for you losers to leave. I've got lots planned for little Mako." Jun stated as he started shooing the other students out of the trial ground and separating Kyou and Mako. "Wait here, I'll be right back for you." Jun smirked at Mako as he walked out of the trial ground with the others.

As Mako waited alone in the courtroom, she could feel her heart racing and anxiety flaring up. So she really was trapped now. She was trapped in Hope's Peak academy with the one and only Jun Enoshima, the mastermind. There was no use denying that she did feel a little jealous that her friends got to leave. But, there was no option that allowed her to leave too so at least this way the others would be free.

Mako was so lost in thought that she didn't notice Jun renter the trial ground until he approached her and wrapped his arms around her from behind her.

"Finally we're alone." He seductively whispered in her ear. "I thought those idiots would never leave. Now we can have some fun, just the two of us."

Mako could feel the mastermind sniff and pet her hair. She was so scared she was on the verge of tears. "What are you going to do to me?" She murmured.

Jun laughed as he spun her around to face him and held her wrists tightly in his hands. "I'm going to fill you with so much despair for the entire world to watch. Oh, the thought just makes me all tingly." He started breathing heavily as a ribbon of drool started to emerge from his lips. "Oh, the things I'll do to you my little toy. There will be so much despair and your friends will be forced to watch from the outside world."

"You planned this." Mako gasped in realization. "You knew I'd vote to stay behind. You knew I'd choose what you wanted."

Jun shrugged and grinned evilly. "I knew you'd be too selfless to let the others suffer the same fate as you. Now I'm going to torture you in so many ways and the others will be helpless to stop me. Now, enough talk. Let's give it everything we've got; its punishment time!" Jun laughed as he roughly forced Mako to kiss him while the security cameras recorded every moment. Finally, Mako couldn't help it any more and allowed her tears to fall.

 **Well, looks like things are going to get pretty dark for poor Mako. So, the other two chapters will be Male! Kyoko X Fem! Makoto and Byakuya X Fem! Makoto. So, be sure to offer up some suggestions for those! See you guys next time!**


	2. Affluent Savior

**Hey there guys. So, a lot of you guys wanted to see what happened after the previous oneshot so I decided to connect these three chapters all together, shipping Mako with different characters per chapter. I'm really happy with this request so far and I hope you guys are enjoying it too.**

 ** _Affluent Savior: Byakuya X Fem! Makoto_**

Mako wasn't sure how long she'd been trapped in Hope's Peak Academy with the terrifying Ultimate Despair Jun Enoshima but every day felt like a worse hell than before. She felt weak and defenseless against him and now that the other students were gone she truly was alone in all this. But, at least they weren't suffering the same way she was. That was enough to force herself to face each day and try to escape without success.

Every day for a certain length of time in front of the cameras he'd do all sorts of horrible things to her for the sake of spreading despair to the world. Jun called it "Mako's Special Despair-Filled Punishment Time". It made Mako sick to her stomach that he saw this as some type of game show. He knew the others who'd escaped the school would see it too and Mako knew he was enjoying the thought of them watching her pain and drowning in despair. There was absolutely no reason to what he did, he just relished in her despair.

Jun would tie her up while he raped her on camera and made sure the despair-filled world could see her humiliation. She would scream and cry while Jun violated her and he was enjoying every last second of it. He'd bind her wrists in heavy chains above her head while he whipped, cut, electrocuted and continuously tortured her for the audience. Other times he'd slip his glasses on and dive into his schoolteacher persona and tie her to a desk and discipline her both sexually and torturously. He'd preform deadly experiments on her and force her to run through nearly deadly labyrinths. And, he'd strap her down to a chair, force her eyes open and force her to watch gory, violent videos of the despair-filled outside world.

Mako could tell Jun loved making her go through all this pain. The time she spent on camera for his program was absolutely the worst pain she'd ever experienced in her life. She would struggle and try to run when Punishment Time approached but Jun would always catch her; he knew Hope's Peak Academy like the back of his hand. And every time she tried to escape the pain of the session was always that much worse. Most days she'd end up passing out before Punishment Time was over because of all the pain and trauma she'd suffered.

Then she'd wake up in the nurse's offices with her injuries bandaged and healed ready for the next day. It was a wonder she was healed and tended to so quickly and handn't sustained as many injuries. Sometimes she thought Jun had somekind of Ultimate Nurse helping him behind the scenes due to the ammount of treatment she'd received while unconscious.

Nights and meals weren't much better because Jun would force her to share his large, kingly room and bed. He'd force her to shower with him and would often feed her like a child or force her to feed him. Jun really was a monster in human skin. His personality would often change at the spur of the moment. One moment he'd be kissing her neck passionately and the next he'd be laughing maniacally while he tortured and beat her.

She hated being alone with him but at the same time she never regretted her decision to stay behind with that monster. At least this way she wouldn't have to watch the students she'd come to know and care about become filled with despair.

That moning, as usual Mako woke to the Monokuma announcement which still played. She then felt Jun's body on top of her while she lay in his bed and his lips against her forehead. Jun's master bedroom was large with multiple fashion magazines and photos of himself on a nearby table, a small pile of Monokuma plushies in a corner and drawers filled with torture devices and toys specifically for Mako.

"Morning, sleepyhead." Jun teased in a sexy tone. He always slept without a shirt on and his hair was a tangled mess. "How's my little toy doing on this despair-filled morning?"

Mako couldn't help but allow a tear to fall as she thought of what the day had in store for her. However, this only seemed to amuse Jun as he laughed at her then shifted to his cute childlike personality.

"Aww, is wittle Mako crying?" He asked as his eyes sparkles with fake childlike innocence. "That's too cute. But silly whittle girl broke a rule. Naughty naughty Mako!" In the next second, Jun had put on his glassed and shifted to his schoolteacher persona. "Yes, perhaps an early morning detention is in order. You know the rules; you have to respond. How excited are you for Punishment Time today?"

"...Can't we take a break today?" Mako pleaded, more tears falling down her cheeks. "I'm still really sore from yesterday."

Jun frowned and shifted to his depressed personality. "Are you saying my toy doesn't want to spend time with me today? That really hurts." Once again, Jun's personality changed to his violent one as he shoved her off the bed. "Now get dressed and cleaned up bitch! After breakfast you're going to participate in Punishment Time wether you like it or not!"

Mako shook and trembled from her position on the floor as she slowly made her way to the bathroom, taking her time to brush her teeth. Jun quickly got dressed himself and headed out the door to start on breakfast, almost excited for the day ahead. Sometime later, after getting dressed and cleaned up, Mako made her way to the dining hall as well. She didn't want to go, but she knew if she delayed any longer that Jun wouldn't be pleased.

When she entered the dining hall, wincing from the pain of her injuries, she saw Jun cheerfully putting pancakes on the set table while he hummed contently. At the moment, he had adopted a loving boyfriend persona, but Mako knew his true self was heartless and cruel. Taking a deep breath, Mako took her seat at the table.

"Hmm, now what are we going to do to you today?" Jun hummed to himself while he put some pancakes on her plate. "Maybe another labyrinth? Or perhaps I could string you up and whip you. I'd just love to hear your screams..."

While Jun talked on and on, Mako's eyes started to wander until they rested on the knife that rested beside her plate. She knew it was a long shot but she had to try. On instinct, Mako grabbed the knife and rushed towards Jun while his back was turned. But, as quick as lightning, Jun spun around, grabbed the knife out of Mako's hand and pinned her to the floor with the knife against her throat.

"Really, Mako haven't you learned yet?" Jun grinned down at her with a sadistic glint in his eyes. "The more you try to escape me, the more you'll suffer. Looks like I'll have to come up with something extra despair-enduring for today. Maybe it's finally time I branded you." A stray piece of drool escaped his lips as he breathed excitedly. "Just imagining your bunt flesh is getting me all excited."

"Please. I'm sorry." Mako pleaded as Jun ran the cool blade of the knife down her cheek. "I'm sorry please don't-"

Mako was cut off by Jun capturing her lips in a heated kiss. She winced in pain and discomfort as his tongue forced it's way into her mouth and down her throat. And thanks to his strong body holding her down and the knife against her cheek she was unable to move away.

"No one's ever going to save you from me." Jun purred against her lips. "My Monokumas are guarding the entire building and my Ultimate Despairs are diving the world further and further into beautiful despair. Don't you see there's no escape-"

Suddenly, a loud explosion was heard near the entrance hall. Jun jumped up at the sound, a confused look on his face. It was the first time Mako had ever seen him genuinely confused.

"What?!" Jun gasped. "What's going on?!" Just then, a Monokuma ran into the dining hall looking wide-eyed and almost scared look in his eye. Then, the Monokuma was immediately destroyed by a devastating blast of electricity from behind. In the next second, a group of men and women dressed in suits carrying guns and other weapons ran into the dining hall.

"We did it! We're in!" One man shouted.

"We found the Ultimate Despair!" Another exclaimed.

"Quick! Get him off her!" A third ordered.

"What is this?!" Shouted Jun as he was pulled away from Mako by the men in suits, the knife falling from his hand. "Who are you?! How did you get in here?! Where are my Monokumas?!"

Mako could only stare in shock as Jun was handcuffed before her eyes and dragged away while he screamed and struggled in protest. Was this really it? Did these people come to save her?

"Are you alright, Mako?" A familiar voice spoke from behind her as an equally familiar hand was set on her shoulder. Mako turned around, coming face-to-face with someone she hadn't seen in a long time; Byakuya Togami. He was dressed in a suit similar to what the others were wearing and was holding a megaphone-like gun. From the looks of the smoke emerging from it, the gun had recently been fired.

"Byakuya?" Mako asked, eyes wide. She almost expected him to dissapear as one of Jun's cruel tricks. But, he stayed. "It's really you?"

Byakuya nodded as he took her hand and helped her up to her feet. "I'm sorry it took so long, Mako. But you won't have to suffer anymore. Jun Enoshima will pay for his crimes against you and the world."

Mako couldn't help but allow her tears to fall. "...Byakuya...you really came..."

"We promised we would, didn't we?" Byakuya said.

Mako wanted to say something else to him, to thank him. But it was then that she collapsed against his chest from exhaustion and relief.

The Ultimate Affluent Progeny shook his head and sighed as he buckled his hacking gun to his belt and moved to pick up Mako bridal style. "Come on, let's get you out of here. It's no surprise; you've been through a lot." He said as he carried her all the way through the school's halls, out the exploded exit and into an airplane.

Sometime later, Mako opened her eyes to find herself laying on the seats of the plane with a soft blanket on top of her. As she pushed herself up to a sitting position, Byakuya approached her with a warm cup of tea in his hands. He handed it to her as he took a seat beside her.

"Thank you." Mako said quietly as she graciously took the cup. "Where's Jun?" She asked nervously.

"In the back room, handcuffed and being watched by my best men." Byakuya replied. "Don't worry, I won't let him touch you."

Mako nodded as she took a sip of her tea. "...Byakua, how long has it been? What happened after you all left the school?" She asked, almost afraid of the awnser.

Byakuya took a deep breath. "It's been six months." He replied. "After our escape, the doors closed and the mastermind's program continued to play across the world. The world was much more disastrous than we thought; we barely lasted the first night. We were then taken in by a group called Future Foundation. A group made up of surviving students and faculty of Hope's Peak with the goal to restore the world. We saw everything Jun Enoshima did to you. Nearly every day me and the others would come and try and break through the school's defenses to save you. I only wish we'd gotten to you sooner."

Mako couldn't help herself and started crying. Finally she was free, she would never have to endure that kind of torture again. Thanks to Byakuya and the collective effort of her other friends she was finally free and Jun Enoshima, her tormentor was finally arrested by Future Foundation.

Byakuya gently tucked a piece of her unkept spiky hair behind her ear. "Look, I'm not good at this sort of thing but in the name of the Togami family I will help you recover any way I can." Then, he gently kissed her forehead.

"Thank you, Byakuya." Mako smiled as she set the tea cup down on a nearby table. "I've always hoped you guys would come for me. If you don't mind, I'm just going to take a short rest..."

"Of course. Take as long as you need." Byakuya nodded as Mako lay her head down on his lap. She fell asleep almost instantly as Byakuya blushed. At last she was safe from thar monster.

 **So, next time will be the last chapter of this request and it will be Male!Kyoko X Fem!Naegi. I really am a huge fan of the Danganronpa series and I'm really happy I was able to write something decent for it. Who else is excited for V3? Almost got my Ultimate Pianist Kaede Akamatsu cosplay ready! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and see you guys next time!**


	3. Detective Prince

**Hey there fellow Danganronpa fans! Here we have the final chapter of this request with this chapter themed around the genderbend version of my OTP. Hope you guys enjoy the last chapter of this request. I own absolutely nothing Danganronpa-related; it all belongs to Spike Chunsoft. Totally wish I did, though... maybe then my favourite V3 character would have survived... *cries in a corner***

 ** _Detective Prince: Male! Kyoko X Fem! Makoto_**

The cold water poured down Kyou's body as he desperately tried to wash the rest of the blood off him. The showers at Future Foundation HQ weren't nearly as nice as the ones at Hope's Peak Academy and there was rarely hot water available but Kyou deffinately preferred these bathrooms. For one thing there were no surveillance cameras watching his every move for the whole world to see.

Though, he honestly wouldn't mind if he were still in that hellhole of a school; at least that way Mako wouldn't be trapped alone with the monster that is known as Jun Enoshima. He was doing it again. No matter what he did, his mind kept wandering back to that day. The day he was released from Hope's Peak Academy. The day they walked away from that hell on earth without Mako...

Jun had led the five of them through the halls to the heavy vault-like door in the entrance hall with a seductive smirk on his lips. Just by looking at the Ultimate Despair he could tell that he was enjoying every moment of their pain.

Kyou had clenched his gloved fist in frustration despite the pain he felt in his burned flesh beneath the fabric. He wanted so badly to turn around and punch Jun, to use every fibre of his being to cause him the same pain he and the others felt. Hina fortunately had placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and shook her head no, encouraging him not to do something so reckless that would endanger Mako further.

By that point they had reached the vault door and with that disgusting smirk still present on his lips, Jun took a remote out of his pocket and pressed the large red button. This caused the exit to open, revealing the horror-filed world beyond the academy. Pollution had turned the sky a horrifying, dark shade of red and they could feel the death and despair from miles away.

Jun was smirking devilishly as he shooed them out the door, almost ecstatic to start on his new special despair broadcast with Mako. Kyou didn't get a chance to turn around, shout at Jun and punch him so he could pull Mako out of the school with him before an army of robotic monokumas threw them out of the academy as the metal hatch shut and never opened again.

The very moment they were thrown out they saw a city full of deadly robot monokumas with bloody claws, riots in the streets and giant video screens all over the city showing what was going on inside the school. When they saw Jun pin Mako down and forcibly kiss her with that smirk on his face, Kyou turned around and pounded his fists on the vault door demanding to be let back in as tears streamed down his face. It took both Hina and Hiro to restrain him and pull Kyou away from the door before his knuckles started to bleed.

It wasn't long before a helicopter descended in front of the school; an army of Future Foundation members that had been watching the school, trying to get them out and waiting for it to open. And out of the helicopter, men and women in suits came pouring out and telling them that they were going to take them somewhere safe.

Of course, Kyou wasn't willing to leave the school so easily with Mako still trapped inside. But, when he was protesting and struggling against the men and women in suits, one Kyouske Munakata emerged from the helicopter and explained to the group that he had no intention of letting Mako stay in there or letting Jun continue to do what he wanted. He assured him and the others that he would give them any resources and all the help they needed to free Mako and end the despair. As long as they provided their talents to help in the war. With that promise, Kyou and the rest of his surviving classmates entered the helicopter and flew off to Future Foundation HQ.

Since then, he, Byakuya, Toko, Hiro and Hina joined Future Foundation and were doing their part in hunting down the remaining remnants of Despair and trying their hardest to lift the world out of the tragedy.

Of course that was easier said than done. The battle was harder and more deadly than anything he'd ever faced before as a detective, they've lost more members of Future Foundation in the battle than he'd care to admit.

Jun Enoshima's influence had spread far and wide like a contagion. His followers did everything they could to spread Despair to themselves and the rest of the world. It really sickened Kyou to think there was no reason for what Jun Enoshima did.

Kyou released another sigh as he tried to wash the rest of the blood and sweat off his body. He knew he couldn't stay hidden in the shower forever as much as he'd like to escape the cruelty of the apocalypse. The mission to try and capture the Ultimate Despairs that day had been less than pleasant. They did end up loosing a few more Future Foundation members but they did succeed in apprehending the former Ultimate Photographer and former Ultimate Traditional dancer in addition to the few others they'd already captured. But they still had a long ways to go before the entire former seventy-seventh class would be in their custody.

The Future Foundation heads and especially himself were hoping that by capturing the Ultimate Despairs they could greatly reduce the amount of despair the world was suffering from and in the process put an end to the tragedy.

As Kyou exited the shower, stepped into his rather small room and started getting dressed, his mind wandered back to Mako who was still with the Despair King himself. It made him sick to see each broadcast of Mako suffering in pain. Ever since they'd joined future foundation six months ago they'd been trying to get Mako out of the school. They'd normally all go to try and go save her together but unfortunately for this last mission Munakata wanted more Ultimates on the front lines to help deal with the Ultimate Despairs. So, only Byakuya went to try and get Mako out this time but in all honesty with all their failed attempts so far, Kyou didn't have his hopes set very high.

After getting dressed and pulling his black silver-studded gloves over his scarred hands, Kyou left his room and silently made his way to the dining hall. He avoided eye contact with any other Future Foundation members until he spotted Hiro, Hina and Toko sitting at their usual table.

There weren't any monitors in the main parts of the Futire Foundation headquarters so Kyou was mostly spared from being forced to watch Mako's daily torture but whenever he went outside on a mission or try to break in to the academy to get Mako back, monitors and screens showing the inside of the school tormented him consistently.

It had been so long since they'd left Hope's Peak Academy, about six months, and they were still no closer to freeing Mako. In all honesty he was starting to loose hope. Hina, Hiro and Toko really had no idea what they could say to him. Kyou had been slowly spiraling in despair ever since they'd left Mako with Jun. There was nothing that could be said to bring hope to him so the former classmates just sat and ate in silence.

However, that silence quickly ended as the doors to the dining hall burst open and Togami stormed in, followed by other members of the Future Foundation and moved straight towards the centre of the room. He immediately captured Kyou and the others' attention.

"Attention! I have an important announcement! Just a few hours ago we finally succeeded in capturing Hope's Peak Academy and we have captured Jun Enoshima! He is locked in the dungeon, surrounded by guards as we speak."

At that news, Kyou immediately jumped to his feet, rushed in front of Byakuya and roughly grabbed his suit jacket.

"Then where's Mako!? Tell me!" Kyou demanded, his grip tight on Byakuya's jacket.

The Ultimate Affluent Progeny carefully pried Kyou's gloved hand off him. "She's in one of the recovery bedrooms. Kyouske Munakata is with her now." Byakuya spoke calmly.

Without another word, Kyou quickly left the dining hall and ran as fast as he could all the way to where the recovery rooms were. He ran and ran with his fists tightly clenched, not caring that he was bumping into countless members of Future Foundation to get to where he wanted to go.

Soon after and almost completely out of breath, Kyou reached the recovery rooms and spotted one who's door was open. The Ultimate Detective stepped into the doorframe and gasped in surprise at what he saw. Sitting on the bed and wrapped in a blanket was none other than Mako Naegi herself. She certainly looked like she'd been through hell and back with dark bags under her eyes and injuries wrapped in bandages.

"Mako." Was all that emerged from Kyou's lips in a hushed whisper, hardly believing

At the sound of her name in a familiar voice, Mako looked up and immediately her nearly dead eyes instantly lit up. "Kyou." She smiled as she tried to get out of the bed and move to him. But, in the next second, Kyou moved to her side and pulled her in a tight embrace.

"You're here. You're really here. This is real. I'm so happy you're safe." He murmured as he hugged her tightly, fearing that if he let go she'd disappear again.

It didn't take long for Mako to return the hug and rest her head on his chest.

However, at the sound of someone clearing their throat. Both Kyou and Mako turned around to find Munakata glaring at them with his arms crossed.

"Well Mr. Kirigiri, I wasn't aware you had a habit of interrupting my interviews." Munakata snarled. "Well, now I know for future reference that you have a tendency to barge in and hug the people I'm interviewing."

Kyou looked up at Munakata, standing protectively in front of Mako. "Munakata, is this really the time to be interviewing her? She just got out of a traumatic situation and needs her rest."

Munakata glared at Kyou but then released an irritated groan. "Very well, I'll finish my interview tomorrow. Have a good rest, Mako Naegi. And Mr. Kirigiri, I expect you to be ready to work tomorrow so don't stay up too late and get up to any funny business." Munakata stated curtly as he left the room and closed the door behind him, leaving a very confused Kyou behind.

The second Munakata left, Mako tightly gripped Kyou's sleeve.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Mako murmured. "I'm so happy you're here... I was so scared..."

Kyou simply sat himself down on the bed beside her and pulled her into a warm, protective embrace. "Shh, its okay. You don't have to suffer anymore; Jun will pay for everything he's done to you." He then looked down at the Ultimate Lucky Student as she looked up into his purple eyes. "Mako, why did you vote to stay behind alone? We were more than willing to stay behind with you."

Mako shook her head. "I couldn't ask you guys to suffer with me, not if there was a chance most of us could escape that despair." She managed a small smile. "You had to become the hope of this destroyed world. Besides, I had hope that you guys would keep your promise and save me."

"Of course we would." Assured Kyou as he held her tightly in his arms. "I never wanted to leave you in there. Every chance I got, the others and I would go and use all our resources to try and break you out. I should let you get some rest then." He tried to get off the bed, but Mako wouldn't let go of him.

"Kyou, please don't go. I... I don't want to be alone... please, at least stay until I fall asleep." She pleaded and Kyou could clearly see pain and fear in her eyes. Kyou had seen this a few times in his past dectective cases before entering Hope's Peak Academy; Mako was scared to be alone with her nightmares and her despair.

"Okay, I'll stay." Kyou said as he readjusted his position, allowing them both to lay down comfortably on the bed.

"I've really missed you." Mako said quietly. "All of you. Even Byakuya."

"I'm sorry it took so long to get you out of there." Said Kyou. "But I want you to know that I'll make sure nothing else ever happens to you. I'm never leaving your side again."

Mako looked up at him and Kyou looked down at her. They stayed that way in silence for a few moments until their faces slowly inched closer and closer. They knew they both wanted this as they closed their eyes and their lips touched. In that moment, they both finally felt true hope. They could feel their despair just melting away.

Kyou's kind, gentle lips were so much kinder than the times Jun would force himself on her. It was much warmer and for the first time in awhile, Mako finally felt safe. As a detective, Kyou had always been isolated, quiet and alone. But being with Mako, he finally felt that he didn't have to be alone anymore; that it was okay to feel this way about someone.

She was his hope and he was hers. And starting the next day, they would stand as one against the despair that plagued the world.

 **Thanks for reading and sticking with this fic even though it takes me awhile to get chapters out. I really had a lot of fun with this request and I loved being able to write something decent for one of my favourite fandoms (totally loving V3 so far! Even though my waifu's dead DX) Thanks Shinrai Atsune for requesting this and I really hope you liked it! See you guys and don't forget to review!**


End file.
